Containers for household chemicals, medicines, and other products potentially dangerous to children have heretofore been provided with conventional closures which are easy to open and the contents have therefore been readily accessible. As a consequence a dangerous situation existed as a result of the easy exposure of certain products to children and others who may not be aware of the nature of the contents in the container.
Attempts have heretofore been made to solve this problem which for the most part involve cap covers requiring downward external pressure on the cover before the container can be opened. However, such closures are not completely satisfactory because of the ease with which they can be inadvertently opened and their lack of a positive locking means. In addition, such closures do not automatically lock when the closure is replaced on the container after removal of the contents nor do they provide means for visually ascertaining whether the closure has locked.